


Soft

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Juvana - Freeform, Lesbian Juvia Lockser, Mostly Fluff, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, implied luvia, lesbian Juvia is such a mood, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: When We Take Different Paths  - Week 1 - WLW/FemslashDay 1 Prompt: Soft with Juvia/CanaJuvia knew that Fairy Tail wizards were different than Phantom Lord wizards, but she still wasn't expecting them to feel the same warmness towards her as she did to them





	Soft

The first person to ever touch Juvia in a non-threating way was Lucy.

It was hell, having to watch herself launch attack after attack at the blonde girl. Vidaldus took control of her body and used it as his weapon, the same way Phantom Lord and countless others before him did. She thought she would be able to escape from that by following around Fairy Tail, but she had been wrong. Once again, she was someone’s pawn, and Lucy was paying for it. Juvia hated it, hated herself.

But despite the constant assault, Lucy didn’t give up on her. She called out to her and listened to Juvia’s story without judgment. She broke her free from Vidaldu’s control, then took her hand to form a unison raid. All Juvia could think about was how warm Lucy’s hand was, how amazing her magic felt running through their bodies, and how beautiful her smile was when she turned to Juvia after the battle was over. Lucy’s wet palm, moist from Juvia’s magic and tears, cupped her face as she gently as she pressed her forehead to Juvia’s. Despite being drenched, her breath was warm as it hit Juvia’s face. Juvia wanted to crawl inside her and lay in her warmth forever. She would never forget that moment for as long as she lived.

Lucy taught her that Fairy Tail wizards are warm, but it took Cana to teach her the gentleness that comes with that warmth.

Juvia could clearly see the way the other members of the guild watched her and Gajeel. They were never rude or unkind, but she could feel their eyes tracing her whenever she moved around the guild hall. They welcomed her as apart of the guild, but it was obvious they didn’t fully trust her yet.

Juvia tried to tell herself that this was fine. She couldn’t expect them to trust her immediately after what Phantom Lord did. Some lingering distrust was to be expected. But as she watched Laxus glare at her from across the hall before muttering harsh words under his breath, she felt her heart break.

Not wanting to flood the building with her tears, she turned to exit the hall when a warm arm was thrown around her shoulder.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Juvia lifted her head to stare into Cana’s smiling face. She winked at Juvia before steering her towards the bar. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to leave already, I haven’t gotten the chance to properly introduce myself yet.”

If Cana saw the tears in Juvia’s eyes, or the desperation on her face, she made no mention of it. She just lopped her arm around Juvia’s waist and pulled two barstools close together.

“I’m Cana, by the way. I have a tradition where I share a few drinks with every new member in order to test how much they can handle in one go. It’s how I scoop my competition.”

She patted one of the barstools before hopping on the other. As the other girl ordered two drinks from Mirajane, Juvia quickly wiped her eyes and brushed back her bangs. It wasn’t that she was expecting anyone other than a quick chat but-

Cana was pretty. Her hazel eyes and brown hair combined with the blue bikini she had on made it very difficult to concentrate. Juvia wanted to make a good impression on her guildmates, but even more so, she hopelessly wanted a pretty girl to like her. The very thought was enough to make her cheeks red.

Cana’s hand tightened around her waist and she turned to see the brown-haired girl smiling at her. Her smile was as warm as Lucy’s, but more serene. One hand stayed around Juvia’s waist as the other reached up to help her push her bangs back. Her hand grazed Juvia’s cheek causing her to let out an unflattering whimper. As embarrassing as the sound was, she couldn’t help it. Cana’s hand was so soft. Her touch was gentle and warm with no hesitation attached to it. She touched Juvia with the softness of the sun gently caressing a body of water. She wasn’t afraid of Juvia, but she still viewed her as something to be delicate with. She had never been touched like that before.

Cana seemed surprised by her reaction before that smile Juvia is starting to fall in love with once again grazed her face. She placed her on top of Juvia’s and lightly squeezed.

 “What do you say Juvia? Want to have a drink with me?”

If Juvia was reading the situation right, this offer was different from the first time. And as she clinked her glass with Cana’s, she swore that one day she would be able to display the same softness she and Lucy had shown her.


End file.
